New Chara Generation
by NikohruTheKitsune
Summary: The Guardians, along with Ikuto and Utau, are adults, and have children of their own. The children have grown up safely with their Would Be Selves, but when a new organization, finds a way to steal heart's eggs, and when the parents are targeted, the children have to find a way to save their parents, and protect their Characters. Rated T for Mild Swearing.


_**AU;This chapter is just to explain the characters, charas, regular attire, etc.. (Also If Translations are incorrect please feel free to correct me. Thanks! ^^)**_

**Ren Fujisaki**

Parents; Nagi and Rima Fujisaki

Age;12

Height; 4' 5"

Position;King's Chair

Chara(s); Kishan. Born out of Ren's dream to be carefree and his dream of being an inventor. (Shaggy black hair, bright green eyes; a white tunic, and gray sweatpants, he also has elf ears, the left being pierced.)

Chara-Nari(s); Nari Hatsumei-sha (Inventor)

Hair Color;Shoulder length light blonde hair that has a slight curl in the back.

Eye Color; A light Amber color

Clothing; Usually a pair of cargo pants, and a regular t-shirt. For school he wears the standard uniform for his grade.

Description; An only child. His birth was a miricale, because Rima wasn't able to have children.A very attentive student, getting around average grades. Very sweet and kind, but is very stubborn and is overprotective of his friends. Often can get into fights because of his overprotectivness. He likes to pull pranks, but doesn't do it often.

**Lili Hotori**

Parents; Tadase Hotori and Lulu de Morselle Yamamoto

Age; 11

Height; 4'3"

Position; Queen of Hearts

Chara(s); Mimi. Born of Lili's dream of being a fashion designer.(Curly blonde hair, blue eyes; she wears a white dress with white boots, she also carries a designer sketch book.)

Chara-Nari(s); Shinning Hayari (Shinning Fashion)

Hair Color; Mid-Back Blonde hair, that is mostly straight, except for her bangs.

Eye Color; Ruby colored

Clothing; She usually wears a light colored dress to school with a matching belt. To school she wears the standard uniform for her grade. She usually wears a pair of flats.

Description; Her mother passed away in childbirth, leaving her in the care of Tadase. He wants her to take over the family business, while she wants to make a career in fashin. She is an average student, and can be very bossy with anyone she isn't friends with. She is afraid to stand up to her father.

**Natsu Souma**

Parents; Kukai and Utau Souma

Age; 13

Height; 4'8"

Position; Queen of Spades

Chara(s); Row. Born of Natu's dream of being a play and poetry writer.(Long silver hair in a side ponytail, amber eyes; Wears a light blue simple renaissance dress and dark blue flats. Quotes Shakespeare often.)

Chara-Nari(s); Waka Jiyu-shi (Meaning; traditional and free style poetry in japanese)

Hair Color; Waist length dark drown hair, usually worn in a french braid

Eye Color; Light green

Clothing; Usually wears skinny jeans and a diffrent tank everday. She also wears the same zip up hoodie, with angel wings on the back.

Description;Utatu wanted her to take ballet classes, but Natsu declined, and began beliving her mother was dissapointed in her. When her mother goes on tour for concerts, and her father goes on tour with his soccer team, her and her younger brother stay with their uncles. Natus is very shy around strangers, she also isn't big on talking.

**Ichigo Souma**

Parents; Kukai and Utau Souma

Age; 11

Height; 4'2"

Position; 'Prince' Chair*

Chara(s); Dei and Kei. Dei was born of Ichigo's dream of playing the guitar, and Kei was born for his dream of playing baseball.(Dei; Blonde hair, blue eyes; Wears a plain black wife beater, and gray army cargo pants. He also wears a chain link necklace. Kei; Blonde hair, green eyes; Wears a white undershirt with a red t-shirt over top, and white sweatpants.

Chara-Nari(s); Rokku Jack(Part of rock star, jack), Nari Yakyu ( Yakyu- baseball)

Hair Color; Shaggy Caramel thats above shoulder length

Eye Color; Dark Green

Clothing; Usually wears a a t-shirt sporting a baseball team, and a pair of jeans. For school he wears the standard school uniform for his grade

Description;Energetic, and quick to learn, hes a amaetur pranker. (Charas;Kukai encouraged Ichigo to try out for baseball, but after breaking his arm, he was told he most likely would never be able to play again. After both his parents went on their tours, having no one to teach him, he gave up on guitar.)

**Kagome Tsukiyomi**

Parents; Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi

Age; 11

Height; 4'9"

Position; Ace's Chair (Shares with twin)

Chara(s); Ying-Yang. Born of her dream to be calm, yet to take risks, as well as for her dream to become a musician.(White hair, one red eye, one blue eye; White dress, barefoot, one white angel wing, one black angel wing.)

Chara-Nari(s); Wild Inyou (Wild,Shadow and sun)

Hair Color; Waist length sakura pink hair

Eye Color; Sapphire Eyes

Clothing; Usually wears plain dark colored tank tops or an oversized hoodie, and white (slight) flare jeans with a black and red checkered belt. For shoes she has a pair of leather combat boots. For school she wears the school uniform for her grade.

Description; Slightly shy, Hyper, Determined, Stubborn. Eldest twin. Has a younger brother and two older brothers. Is a daddy's girl. She can play the Piano ,Cello, and Violin.

**Crevan Tsukiyomi **

Parents; Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi

Age; 11

Height; 4'11"

Position; Ace's Chair (Shares with twin)

Chara(s); Seth. Born of his dream to be independent (Red-head, blue eyes; Black hoodie with grey shorts. He has wolf ears and tail.)

Chara-Nari(s); Nari Dokuritsu (Chara-nari, independent)

Hair Color; Short feathered, Light Blue , reaching just above his shoulders

Eye Color; Amber

Clothing; Usually long sleeve shirts, and jeans, with regualr school he wears the standard uniform for his grade.

Description; Flirty like his father, overprotective, depends on his sister, Stubborn, youngest twin. Has a younger brother and two older brothers. Can play the Cello, Guitar.

**Rinni Sanjo**

Parents; Kari and Yaya Sanjo

Age; 10

Height; 4'3"

Position; Joker

Chara(s); Kura. Born of her dream of mastering the katana and to speak her mind.(Blonde hair in pigtails, green eyes; Wears a white kimino, black shorts, and no shoes)

Chara-Nari(s); Kami no Kun'yomi (God, japanese reading of katana)

Hair Color; Short shoulder length feathery green hair

Eye Color; Dark Brown, wears glasses

Clothing; Usually any color tunic, with any color skirt. She wears a blue beanie with a duck sown on it. Wears white converse.

Description; Very shy one moment and then another moment she can be very hyper.

AU; The parents have a slighlty big part in this story; they will be shown in the beginning few chapters.

Thank you for reading this!


End file.
